


Monsters Under the Bed

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Exploration, Gen, Minor Character Death, Sith Monsters, it's just a sith monster though, the tunnels/catacombs/a little of the Sith Temple under the Jedi one, tunnels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: It was one little impromptu field trip into the tunnels under the Jedi Temple. What could possibly go wrong?Prompt: "Ancient Enemies"
Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Monsters Under the Bed

Padawans Tyrga Icho and Troka Lissian led their fellow Padawans through the tunnels beneath the Jedi Temple. They had found one of the entrances to the tunnels and the pair decided to show their friends what they’d found. They were enjoying themselves. While their friends, Nomino Vaz and Krree Aveek, were less enthusiastic..

Krree sighed. “You know, these tunnels are off limits for a reason. We should head back.”

Tyrga glanced over shoulder at her friend. “Oh, come on, Krree! What harm could a little exploring do?”

“Hmm.. let’s see; We could get lost, get hurt, die, get caught…”

“We get it. Thank you, Krree.”said Nomino.

Troka joined Tyrga in glancing over his shoulder. “We’ll be fine. We’re all well trained Padawans. We can handle it. Besides, we could find something really cool down here.”

“He does have a point, Krree. None of the Masters have really explored down here in ages. We could end up discovering something new.” Nomino agreed, as he sped up to join Troka and Tyrga.

Krree groaned loudly, ending in a harsh sigh.“Fine! Fine, I’ll go with you!! But only to keep an eye on all of you.” she said, reluctantly joining them.

Tyrga jumped and cheered loudly. Krree rolled her eyes, but she had a bright smile on her face. Both Krree and Nomino pulled out their sabers, igniting them and adding to the light, before the four Padawans continued on into the tunnels.

CWCWCWCWCW

An hour of exploration later, the four Padawans found themselves in front of a large ornate door. 

The designs on the door were like nothing they had ever seen before. It depicted people suffering and dying, terrifying cloaked figures, and hideous monsters. Everything about the door screamed darkness. And it didn’t help that they were all getting feelings of darkness from whatever was behind the door as well. 

The teenagers stared at it warily.

“Should we open it?” Tyrga asked quietly. 

Krree leveled an unimpressed look at the younger girl. “You can’t be serious.”

“What? Don’t you want to know what’s behind  _ that _ door?” Troka interjected.

Krree shot a glare in Troka’s direction. “That’s not the point. The point is that there might be something very dangerous in there. We can all feel something is there.”

“Seriously? With how long it’s been down here? It’s probably dead.” Nomino commented.

The Altiri Padawan sighed heavily. “You all are a bunch of chaotic disasters. You know that, right?”   
  


“But you love us!” Tyrga replied.

Another sigh escaped Krree. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Are we gonna stand here forever? Let’s get this door opened!” exclaimed Troka.

“Alright.” said Krree.

“Whoo!” cheered Tyrga.

“Let’s do it!” agreed Nomino.

The four Padawans focused together and reached with the Force toward the door. Together they managed to release the many locks on the door, before pushing it open. They paused a moment to catch their breaths. Just as they were about to move; loud, thundering footsteps echoed through the tunnel and shook the ground. 

The Padawans’ eyes went wide and their fear spiked. Krree grabbed Tyrga and Nomino’s hands and started to pull them away from the door, Troka quickly following. Krree rushed her fellow Padawans behind a fallen column to hide. 

Asthey hunkered down, a horrific creature walked out of the door, the same size as a Rancor! 

Tyrga huddled close to her fellow Padawans as the creature walked forward and looked around. Krree watched the creature with a sharp gaze. She suddenly gasped softly when she got a good look at its face.

“What? What is it?” Nomino whispered.

“I recognize him.” Krree replied.

“What? How?” Troka questioned.

“I’ve been studying ancient Sith. That’s Lord Neltharion. Legend says he somehow found a way to turn himself into a monster and live longer.” Krree said.

“Are you telling me that thing is a Sith?” Troka demanded in a harsh whisper

“Yes.” Krree answered simply.

“We need to do something!” Nomino said.

“Like what? We can’t fight that thing.” replied Tyrga.

“We might have too. If he finds his way through the tunnels to the Temple, he could decimate the Order.” Krree hissed.

The Padawans all shared a concerned and fearful look. The Nomino snapped his fingers, getting his friends’ attention. He grinned.

“I have an idea.”

CWCWCWCWCW

The Sith monster,  _ Neltharion _ , stomped through the tunnel, attempting to find his way out. Tyrga stood at the end of one of the tunnels in the direction the Sith was headed. Once he’d moved close enough, she called out to him.

“Hey, you! Ugly!”

The Sith turned to face her. It took a moment to look at her, before it let out a horrific roar and started lumbering towards her. Tyrga turned and quickly started running away from the Monster, careful not to get too far in front of it. She just had to stay ahead of the monster and get him to the next part of the plan. She bolstered herself with the Force and ran a little faster. 

A few minutes of running later, Tyrga passed a pair of identical pillars. Tyrga gave Krree, Nomino, and Troka a signal before she turned and disappeared out of the monster’s view. 

Troka slipped from his hiding place behind a pillar that was now behind the monster. He lashed out with his tail, wrapping his coils around the Sith monster’s back legs and pulling with all his strength, pulling the monster off balance. The Sith roared in anger as it stumbled.

While the monster was distracted, Krree and Nomino made their appearance, each atop the balconies lining the hallway, facing one another. The pair swung down from their respective balconies with a pair of old cables they’d found. They swung towards the beast, igniting their lightsabers, and slashed the monster’s neck. 

The creature groaned loudly before collapsing to the ground with an enormous crash. The four Padawans regrouped in front of the now dead and defeated Sith.

A beat passed before Tyrga suddenly jumped up from her hiding place and cheered.

“We did it! We beat a Sith!” she cheered.

“Yeah, we did!” Troka agreed as the two high-fived.

“And it was all thanks to Nomino.” Tyrga added as she pulled him into a hug.

“Aww… Thanks, Ty.” Nomio said.

“Congratulations, everyone! We all did a great job.” said Krree. “But if we’ve all had enough excitement,” she added as she gestured to the dead Sith monster. “I think it’s time we head back.”

Her fellow Padawans grimaced.

“That’s probably the best idea.” Nomino said.

“Yeah.” said Tyrga.

“Definitely.” agreed Troka.

Krree nodded once, then turned and started leading her fellow Padawans out of the tunnels. The others followed her, chatting excitedly as they did so.

CWCWCWCWCW

It took an hour of walking through the tunnels for the four Padawans to reach the exit. The teenagers all talked excitedly as they walked, going over everything that had happened. 

“And we didn’t even get caught!” Tyrga exclaimed happily.

“Are you so sure about that, Padawan?” a deep, older, male voice asked.

The four Padawans froze mid-step. When they turned, they found themselves face-to-face with Masters Talia Yen, Ri Sada, and Plo Koon, and Knight Aayla Secura. None of the Padawans’ Masters looked impressed.

“Master, we can explain.” Krree quickly said.

“I’m sure you can,” Master Sada started. “After we leave. Then we’ll decide your punishment.”

The four Padawans shared a wince. They were in for it.

“Come, Padawan. Let’s leave this place.” said Plo Koon, as he reached a claw towards the teens. Tyrga reluctantly walked towards her Master, and the others slowly followed. Then the four Masters escorted their Padawans out of the tunnels.

They were so busted!


End file.
